Come Clover
Come Clover is an episode made by RandomzSunfish23901. This episode introduces Cloverfield, the monkey who looks like a clover. Starring *Cloverfield *Spanky Featuring *Stone Appearances *Scaredy Crow *Lumpy *Giggles Plot Spanky is seen on a bulldozer, mowing over a field of flowers and other plants. Cloverfield sees this from a nearby hill and tries to put an end to it. He gathers up Stone and Giggles, who then separate to help replenish the plants. Spanky sees a deer to his left as he is driving and accidentally runs over Giggles. Spanky doesn't notice this and continues driving. Cloverfield is seen planting an oak sapling into the ground. He smiles upon doing so, but then turns around and sees Spanky in his office, laughing menacingly. However, it shows that's just a cardboard cut-out of Spanky, and the real Spanky is seen exiting his factory. Clovefield decides to try to stop this. Stone is seen planting many plants into the ground, including a clover. The smog coming from Spanky's factory pollutes the air, killing the plants. The clover survives the smog due to being under it. Stone angrily storms over to Spanky's factory and has a peaceful chat with him, which ends up with Stone getting kicked out of the factory. Cloverfield sees this and gets angry. He decides to take forceful action. He gathers an army of venus flytraps in pots and carries the pots in a wheelbarrow as he knocks on the factory door and runs. Stone sees a venus flytrap in a pot far away from the factory so he picks it up. However, it bites his eye off, killing him. Spanky opens the door to see a wheelbarrow full of killer venus flytraps. He screams and shuts the door. The venus flytraps in the pots start hopping around and eat Lumpy, the maintenance worker, to death. Spanky pulls a lever in his factory which takes him to the top level of his factory. He laughs at the flytraps but a flytrap is seen standing next to him. Spanky notices it and screams as it devours him. A plug in the factory is bitten by a venus flytrap, causing a spark to kill the venus flytrap and to land on a huge tankard of oil. The result is a huge explosion in the shape of a mushroom cloud. Scaredy Crow, who was defending a nearby farm, gets lit on fire by a spark. He doesn't feel it at first, but then sees the fire spread onto his face. He tries putting out the fire, but it's already too late. His hat lands on the post, which didn't burn. Cloverfield wakes up trapped under a pile of rubble. He gets out and sees that the factory is destroyed, but doesn't notice that ground around him is charred. He cheers at the discovery of the factory's destruction and jumps in the air. Before the episode ends, a pot falls on his head, killing him. The episode ends with the clover from earlier still standing. Moral Plant a seed or two! Deaths *Giggles is ran over by Spanky's bulldozer. *Many plants are killed by pollution. *Stone's eye is bitten off. *Lumpy is shredded to the bone. *Spanky is devoured. *Scaredy Crow burns to death. *Cloverfield is smashed on the skull by a pot. Trivia *The title of the episode is a pun on "come closer" and "clover". *Scaredy Crow's hat landing on his post is a reference to when soldiers die, their berets or helmets are put on a pots to symbolize a grave in their honor. Category:User:RandomzSunfish23901's Episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Episodes with no survivors Category:Season 63 Episodes